


PhanTommy || Dead TommyInnit AU

by FishCatCrafts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Tommy AU, Depression, GhostInnit AU, Ghostbur, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Suicide, Tommy fucking dies, Tommy needs a hug, You wont get fluff from me this time, and therapy, ghostinnit, tw for suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishCatCrafts/pseuds/FishCatCrafts
Summary: Tommy has been feeling less than ideal lately. When a late night walk turns into a Nether trip, Tommy isn't sure he'll return
Comments: 27
Kudos: 755





	PhanTommy || Dead TommyInnit AU

**Author's Note:**

> Just some lovely GhostInnit AU shit.
> 
> Trigger Warnings that Apply;  
> • Mentions of Suicide  
> • Depressing Thoughts  
> • Major Chara Death
> 
> Read at your own risk, as this story mentions Tommy's death and how it's done a lot-

It’s been five days since Tommy last saw his friends, his house, his family. He felt so exhausted of the lonesome life he was forced to live. There were dark bags under his eyes and a lack of fire under the blue hues. Tommy was tired of being exiled.

In the dark of the night, he decided he needed to walk. He needed to clear his head and let his frustrations out. Tommy was so sick of this place, this tent, and this stupid mound of dirt he lived on. 

Tommy exited the small white tent, “tnrent” read the sign above it. He had a slight chuckle at it before walking off and into the woods across from it. He also passed the huge, decorated tree. There were lights strung on it and a small star on top. Wil- Ghostbur had made it for him, but Tommy felt nothing but sadness when looking at it.

Blue  
Maybe he needed some Blue.  
Where’s Ghostbur with the Blue?

The blond boy walked down the dirt path, hands in his pockets and eyes dead of emotion. He was so tired. He needed to get away from it, away from it all. 

Tommy walked through the Nether portal, ignoring the slight buzzing and numbing of portal transport. He stepped out through the other side and was met with the familiar warmth of the Nether. It felt right to be there, alive to be within the unnaturally warm air. It filled his chest with it.

He walked down the cobble and obsidian pathway with eyes down. Tommy felt so frustrated by the dullness of his life, and the anger flashed in his chest once again at the sight of the Nether portal. That damned Nether portal to L’Manberg; his real home.

He walked up to it and looked into the swirling purple particles. He wanted to go home, he wanted to see his friends again. 

Tommy let out a stifled laugh, eyes burning with hot tears. Tears of anger, tears of sadness, tears of frustration. He wouldn’t let it out. He couldn’t let it out. Not here, and not ever. 

So he didn’t understand why his cheeks felt so wet and his eyes so dry. 

These weren’t tears. No, they weren’t. He wasn’t crying, his eyes were just dry. That’s all… right?

Why did his chest hurt so much? 

Tommy looked down at the wasteland of lava, the hot surface popping with bubbles. He’s swam in it before, but that time with a potion. Maybe this time he wouldn’t use a potion.

It must be warm. It must not hurt much either, he thinks. 

He leans on the edge of the black stone path, feet dangerously on the edge. Dream wasn’t here to stop him this time, he could do it. Tommy could end this suffering.

That doesn't sound like him, Tommy thinks. But who is he anymore other than a shell. 

Tommy takes his shoes off and leaves them to his side. He slides the compass from his neck and holds it in his hands delicately. ‘Your Tubbo’ it reads. It was so important to him, he couldn’t let it burn with him. 

He takes the compass and rubs it with his thumb once more before placing a small kiss on the surface and wrapping it softly on top of his shoes. 

His eyes flick from the pile he would leave to the valley underneath him. One jump and he would be gone. No one would really miss him, would they? No one came to his party and no one ever bothered visiting him. Sure, Dream did, but Tommy wasn’t that blind; he knew the masked man was just using him. 

With a sigh, Tommy let go.

He felt weightless in the air as he plunged towards the pool. The air left his lungs as he hit the molten surface, a silent scream falling short as he was enveloped by the lava. It hurt so bad, but it felt strangely… nice?

Tommy closed his eyes and let the heat consume him and burn him away. 

The dark consumed him til nothing was left.

.  
.  
.  
.

It was a few days later that Ranboo decided he needed to visit Tommy. The last time he checked in wasn’t good, the young boy was looking worse for wear. Ranboo decided he needed to bring new clothes and maybe some items from Tommy’s home, hiding them from Dream as well as he could. The enderman hybrid wanted to bring along Tubbo or even see if Philza wanted to come (he knows the two are still close). But both were too busy.

Ranboo walked up to the L’Manberg portal and stepped onto the cool obsidian. He opened his eyes to the other side and stepped down. The familiar cry of Ghasts and groans of Pigmen were somewhat comforting. 

He began walking down the black stone path before stopping short. There was a pair of shoes left a short distance away. Ranboo squinted his eyes as he neared, breath stopping short and heart dropping when he recognized the red shoes. Tommy, those were Tommy’s shoes.

He walked up slowly and knelt on the ground beside the shoes. Ranboo gently picked them up, a metallic sound of something hitting the stone making him jump. He looked down and gently grasped the small token. It was Tommy’s compass, the one that always led to Tubbo. 

Ranboo knew this wasn’t good, it meant something that he didn’t want to think about. 

He gathered the items in his hands and he ran back towards the portal, falling through into the Overworld. His throat was tight with unspilled tears.

Tubbo was doing his typical walk around his country when Ranboo collapsed outside the portal. The boy ran to him and helped him onto his feet, worriedly asking if he was alright.

Ranboo seemed upset as he handed the president a pair of red shoes and a small disk. Tubbo was confused before he realized he recognized the shoes. “Ranboo, what’re you doing with Tommy’s stuff?”

“I found it on the blackstone path. I… I think he jumped.” Ranboo bit back tears after finally admitting what he thought happened.

“Tommy… jumped?” Tubbo echoed, eyes wide with shock.

He wasn’t convinced. His stubborn, hot headed friend would never take his last life like that. If it were to be taken, then Tommy always said it had to be fighting. “I dont believe he would do that.” Tubbo said indignantly.

“You haven’t been there recently, Tubbo. He’s… Tommy’s really taken a turn.”

“No. I refuse to believe that. Take me to his island.”

Tubbo had been spying on his friend -where they even friends?- for a few days now. Sure, Tommy looked a bit ragged and a little unfocused, but he wasn’t suicidal. He would never commit to something like that.

Ranboo painfully swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, leading Tubbo back into the portal and towards Logstedshire. 

.  
.  
.  
.

“...mmy?”

.  
.  
.

“Tomm…”

.  
.

“Tommy?”

A choked gasp erupted from his lungs as he sat up, a hand to his chest. He grasped at his shirt as his eyes spastically searched around. Where was he?

“Hey, hey Tommy, it’s okay!”

There was a cold hand on his shoulder as he looked behind him. “G-Ghostbur?”

“Yeah, Tommy! It’s me! Ghostbur!”

Tommy was confused, what was going on? Why was he in the Nether with Ghostbur? What happened to him? “What’s going on?”

“Do you not remember?”

Ghostbur removed his hand from Tommy’s shoulder and looked at the boy in confusion. “You jumped Tommy. You’re dead.”

Shocked shook the blond to his core. He can’t be dead, can he? He doesn't remember jumping. “Do you want some Blue, Tommy?”

“Blue?” The boy echoed.

Ghostbur looked at his little brother closer. There were a lot of differences with him. Tommy’s skin was pale, but it felt hot to the touch. His clothes were charred at the edges and fingers constantly changing colors like burning embers. His hair was moving, almost like he was permanently falling, and the roots remained a dull, faded blond. Tears were spilling… up his face? They looked almost molten too. GhostInnit looked a lot different from Alive-Innit. 

“What do you remember, Tommy?”

“I… I remember…” Tommy placed a hand on his head. 

He didn’t feel any pain, but when he tried to think of what he remembered, he could only remember faint, blurred images. Greens, blues, reds, and yellows were most common. He could also remember shapes of faces and feel different emotions connected to the faces and colors. 

Green gave him comfort, blue gave him the same but it also made him a little sad. Red made him anxious and kinda frustrated. While yellow was calming and exciting at the same time. 

He repeated that to Ghostbur, who held a hand in his chin in thought. “Well then, let’s go to L’Manberg! Maybe you’ll remember more there!”

Tommy shuffled to his feet. He found that even while standing, he still hovered a few centimeters from the floor. 

Ghostbur took his hand in his own, an odd feeling for them both. Ghostbur couldn’t remember the last time he touched someone, let alone someone who radiated off such heat, and Tommy could feel the cold twinge from Ghostbur’s hand.

Tommy was somewhat unbalanced as they floated towards the black stone, but Ghostbur’s hand gave him something to steady himself from. They reached the pathway and floated silently to the portal. It was purple. Purple felt a little uncomfortable but all-around kinda underwhelming. 

“Wait, I feel like I shouldn’t go in there.” Tommy spoke.

“It’s fine! You’re not on vacation anymore, Tommy!”

Ghostbur and Tommy stepped through the portal and arrived at midday L’Manberg. Tommy looked around in curiosity at all the colors and somewhat familiar faces. “We’ll go to your old house first, okay? Maybe you’ll remember more there!” Ghostbur smiled.

Tommy nodded and let his older brother tug him along these wooden steps. They hovered over the surface and soon stood in front of a semi-dirt enclosed house. Tommy remembered the house and the “Tommyinnut enterprise” sign above the open doors.

Kneeling in front of the house was a green-covered man. Tommy was confused; green was a comforting color, so why did this green make him feel frustrated and uncomfortable? 

The man looked around when he heard the soft hum of Ghostbur’s arrival. He stared in shock at the boy next to him, who looked just as shocked and uncomfortable. The green man, Dream as Tommy remembered the name now, gripped an axe in his right hand. “What are you doing here Tommy?” 

Tommy was about to reply when Ghostbur cut him off, “He’s not on vacation anymore, Dream!”

“He was never on vacation, Wilbur. He knows coming here means death.”

“You can’t kill someone who’s already dead though!” Ghostbur smiled, showing Dream his and Tommy’s hands. “Ghosts can’t touch living things, remember? He looks different too!”

Dream looked at the boy in shock, but his mask hid his actual reaction. “Do you remember him, Tommy?” Ghostbur asked.

“Yeah, Dream. This green makes me uncomfortable though, can we leave?”

“Sure!” Ghostbur chirped and started dragging Tommy away.

“Wait!”

Dream reached out to grab Tommy’s hand, but it only phazed through the boy. Dream hissed in shock, his hand feeling unnaturally warm, as did the air around him, now that he noticed. “You jumped?” Dream said in a confused voice.

“Ghostbur told me I did, I don't remember it though.”

Wilbur tugged Tommy’s hand, already being attached to the warmth his brother was giving him. It felt a lot better than the usual cold in his chest. “Come on Tommy! I want you to come see Phil and Techno! Do you remember them?”

Tommy thought hard on the names, two colors flashing in his head; A dark green and soft pink. The green gave him familial comfort and the pink was oddly calm, unlike red. The boy nodded his head softly, “I remember the colors green and pink for those names.”

“Good! Phil wears green and Techno is pink like a pig!”

Ghostbur grinned widely as he guided Tommy towards a small gathering of people. He had seen Philza’s hat there, so Phil and Techno must be there! 

They arrived at the small group which consisted of 5 people, two of which he remembered immediately. Philza and Ranboo. Ranboo was green and red, which contrasted in emotion but leveled out to make Tommy feel content. “Hello!!” Ghostbur called in a sing-song tone. 

The five turned their heads and stared at the ghost with a smile, soon turning to shock at the sight of the second. “Tommy?” Philza called.

“Hi Phil.” Tommy smiled softly, letting go of Wilbur’s hand to wave.

“I thought you were exiled, what’s going on?”

“You can’t exactly exile a ghost.” Tommy joked somewhat dryly. 

The drained from Phil’s face, shock replacing confusion. “You died?”

“Yeah, he jumped into a pool of lava in the Nether. I found him there this morning!” Ghostbur answered. 

Philza walked up to his sons, immediately feeling the warmth in the air around Tommy. He reached a tentative hand out to the young boy but was met with nothing but air as his hand phazed through Tommy’s. Phil stifled a gasp as his feathers ruffled at the heat climbing up his skin. “Why’d you do that?”

“I dont remember yet. I remember red and blue; sadness and anger though.” 

“He only remembers colors! Tommy connects the colors to names and decides how he knows them from there!” Ghostbur cleared up.

Philza stepped back and struggled to keep a straight face as he walked away. He already was dealing with one dead son, how would he deal with his youngest committing? 

Tommy watched as his dad walked away, feeling sadness in his chest. He didn’t think Phil would be upset, but maybe he just didn’t understand why. 

Ranboo approached with a soft, sad smile. He was holding something familiar in his hand, something round. He held it out for Tommy and that’s when the ghost saw the small compass he was holding. It struck a chord in his chest as he gently grabbed it from Ranboo’s hands. Tommy could see the small engravings of ‘Your Tubbo’ on the bottom. “The compass? Where’d you get it?” Tommy asked, trying his hardest to suppress the blue emotion the compass was giving him.

“It was with your shows in the Nether. You left it there when you… when you jumped.” 

It clicked for Tommy now, the reason why he kept seeing flashes of red, orange, and yellow (a series of colors that just made him sad). “I remember jumping. It didn’t hurt, I know that. It felt so warm.” Tommy slid the compass over his neck, hardly feeling the chain become one with his ghost form. 

“I’ve known you were dead. I found your shoes at the edge. Tubbo is back on your island, Lodsted. He doesn’t want to accept it.”

“Tubbo?”

A flash of green and brown sparked in his mind at the name, a comforting and happy vibe surrounding him. Tubbo must mean good. “Tubbo is green and brown.” He said out loud.

Ranboo noddedly slowly, “yeah, he wears a lot of green and his hair is brown. Do you think you could go see him? He needs to know the truth and accept it.”

Tommy nodded and looked at Ghostbur, who was off collecting some cornflowers for his Blue. “Can you take me to Logstedshire?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah! Come on!”

Wilbur grabbed onto Tommy’s hand again, becoming very clingy due to the unnatural warmth he hardly ever felt. Ghostbur smiled softly as he tugged the blond boy with him. They stepped through the portal again and walked along the black stone path. It slowly started to turn into cobble and obsidian, later a small wooden bridge in the middle. 

Tommy felt like he somewhat remembered this bridge and the shade of brown the lava turned the logs made him feel sad and angry. He shook it off as Ghosrbur entered another portal. Tommy sighed and climbed in after. 

On the other side was a familiar set up; a huge christmas tree and a small tent. Tommy walked past the tree and towards the tent. He went to grab the flap of the tent, but his hand phazed through. 

The blond looked inside the tent and found a small boy on the bed inside, curled in on himself and clutching something in his hand. Tommy frabbed the compass around his neck and looked at the small arrow, which pointed at the boy. “My Tubbo?” Tommy questioned.

The boy in the bed opened his eyes gently and blinked the sleep from his eyes away. He sat up and yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He looked to the open flaps, his breath stopping short and his chest constricting. “Tommy?” His voice wavered.

“Hey Tubbo.” Tommy smiled sadly, tears of lava slipping from his eyes faster.

“Tommy, oh my god, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have exiled you, I'm so sorry Tommy.”

Tubbo sobbed, clambering to his feet and running up to his friend. He gasped as he fell through Tommy, landing on his knees behind the blond. Tubbo’s breath stopped as he stared at the ground. 

“I’m sorry Tubbo.”

Tubbo slowly turned to Tommy’s dull figure, eyes taking in his ghostly appearance. He felt tears slip out of his eyes and choked sobs escape. Tubbo’s chest felt like it was full of lead. “You really did jump…”


End file.
